


Two sides to every story

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Cheating, F/M, Kinda, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Not-so-happy ending, Poetry fic, Reylo - Freeform, pov switching, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: They could’ve been the most powerful couple in the galaxy. But then it all fell apart...





	Two sides to every story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I understand if you hate it lmao 
> 
> Disclaimer: The POV switches between Hux and Ren every sentence, starting with Ren 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Long nights spent tangled together. Silent promises hanging in the air. Secret whispers on the bridge. Fingers intertwined and foreheads touching. Breathless after a kiss and staring longingly into the other’s eyes. 

Screaming. Fire against darkness. Insults dripping from poisonous lips. Dark eyes glaring, threatening. Invisible hands clutching at throats. Coils of anger twisting inside. Sneering in disgust. Pain taking over. Tormenting and destroying. 

Reconciliation. Hot mouths pressing closer and closer. Rough hands pushing, grabbing, taking. Moans filling the room, breathing loud. Screams of pleasure and pain mingling with the hum of the machines. Blood, knives, perfection.

The girl. Rebel scum. Beautiful, innocent as a flower. Forbidden. Tantalising, so dangerously desirable. Worthless. Nothing, but at the same time, everything. Confusion, merely the talk of the insane. No, simply necessity. Lies.

New lips pressing together. Blissful oblivion. Force connection elevating already heightened sensations. Hints of concern and worry, burrowing their way into the brain. Clutching closer and closer, fingers tangling in hair.

Shock, betrayal, feelings of helplessness rising to the surface. Caught red handed, entangled in sheets. Bile rising in the throat, dizziness and nausea. “Please, Hux”. Heart twisting in the chest, breaking in two. “Please”. “No”.

Regret, overwhelmingly strong. One last lingering, longing look. Scrambling forward, begging, pleading, please. Turning around, walking away. “Please”. “You can have him”. “Hux, please”. “No”. “I love you”. “Goodbye Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! And comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
